Griffin's Wing
by beth3r5
Summary: In the deepest, vastest forest in Earthland, rests Griffin's Wing. An independent mage guild. Follow the story of young members Ada, Alec and his exceed Toru, as well as Jun as they go an adventures as a team. When they get older they go on a particular adventure that includes a tournament for independent guilds to deal with the issue of overpopulation. Now Rated T for violence.
1. Part 1: Deep In The Forest

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Fairy Tail. I simply wanted to write a story with OCs and write how they would interact within the world.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Journey Home<strong>

* * *

><p>A young Ada Maple trotted through the thick, lush green forest. In Earthland, there were rumors that this forest was the largest, vastest, and due to its size, travelers would often get lost. As for a curious, energetic Ada this was no problem. She knew this forest like she knew her callused toes. The sun was bright that day, along a mesmerizing blue sky. This was a great day for the young 6 year-old to explore new heights and horizons. She hopped along the rocks in a rapid river. She leaped up the foothills. Nothing was standing in her way. Her short red-brown hair flew. Her deep red eyes took in her surroundings with awe and wonder. Her floral yellow sundress danced with the warm gusts of singing wind. Today was the day for her next new discovery.<p>

She trailed a weird ape-like creature. She caught a large frog that had one eye. She found an old dusty stick. She tripped over what seemed to be, out of the corner of her eye, a young boy around her age, sleeping.

Once her face gracefully planted itself into the ground, she peered up and looked at the boy. He was sweating, and seemed to have hoarse breath. Worried, Ada felt his forehead. His lightly tanned skin felt hot. She took a better look at him. His navy blue hair was messy. His face was quite symmetrical. Ada took out a handkerchief and ran over to a nearby stream. She ran back to his side and placed the cold cloth on his head.

The boy awakened. Making eye contact with Ada he panicked. He quickly got up, only to head-butt her. He backed up against a tree. He looked at Ada. Ada was crouched over, soothing her forehead. Ada looked at him, making full eye contact. She admired his quite lovely, deep blue eyes. Her blush turned into a pout.

"What's your problem, weird bro? I was savin' your life," she complained.

The boy softened his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably. He looked away from her. A shy blush painted his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," he looked back up at her with a small smile, "thanks".

Ada's face turned red. She shook her head and then stood up. She held her hand out with a bright grin.

"Your welcome. Daddy told me to always help out others. Nice to meet'cha, the name's Ada Maple".

The boy smiled up at her, he shook her hand.

"I'm Alec. You have a nice dad," he spoke with a quiet voice.

His face then dropped. He sobbed and wailed. Ada panicked.

"W-what's the matter?! Did my face scare ya that much?!" Ada exclaimed.

She patted his back. He stared up at her. She flashed a gentle smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you also have a great dad," she said softly.

Alec's tears welled up again. He continued to sob. Ada panicked.

She put his arm around her shoulder and lifted him up. Supporting him she headed into the thick forest. She hopped from rock to rock along a huge river. She squeezed and persevered passed a great waterfall. She leaped down intimidating foothills. She smiled as she came into a clearing, only to find a peaceful meadow. Alec looked up and took in the meadow. His eyes brightened.

"Is… this where you live?" he asked with hope.

"Actually, this is far from it," Ada pouted, "this is… pretty far from it."

Alec looked at Ada with wide eyes as the mood went dark.

"I think I'm lost," she said in a small voice.

Alec sweated even more. Ada looked at him with a smile.

"Not to worry, my home isn't that hard to find. We'll get there… eventually."

Alec panicked. Ada turned around back into the thick, lush forest. She leaped over mountainous foothills. She swam through an endless river. She ended up, once again in the middle of nowhere. This time it appeared to be a desert. Alec continued to sweat in panic.

"Let's try another route," she said.

Alec stared at her with bewilderment.

Once again she entered the lush, thick forest. Entered new heights, passed a vast sunset horizon. This time she came to a cliff that overlooked a beautiful mountain range. Alec smiled at its beauty. He looked at Ada with hope, only to see a pout.

"Definitely, not here. We better hurry up it's almost food time. I'm getting a bit hungry."

Once again… they set out into the lush, thick, deadly forest. After scaling foothills and swimming against the current of a rapid river they came to a relaxing, sandy shore. The tide seemed to be moving in. Alec looked at Ada. She held a dark scowl.

"Not here either. I'm getting really hungry now."

They entered the suicidal, thick, lush forest… once again. This time in hopes of finding a place Ada calls home. They scaled large hills. They survived a group of Vulcans. Soon, the sun was almost behind the horizon. They once again came to a clearing. This time it was a peaceful, endless terrain of foothills. Ada's face lit up. She squealed in excitement.

"We finally made it!"

Alec grinned and a heavy sigh escaped. _I didn't think we were going to make it. _He thought.

Ada, while still holding Alec, danced and twirled with a big grin. Alec gripped his mouth, a wave of nausea hit hard. She noticed his discomfort and then stopped and quickly apologized. She dashed with Alec toward a large building in between two cliffs. Ada stopped right in front of the building. Alec looked up at it with wide eyes. He saw a white flag with an emblem of a black triangle with two wings on either side.

"What is this place?" Alec asked.

"What are talking about, silly? It's my home," Ada responded with a big smile.

Little did Alec know, that Ada had brought him to one of the most renown, independent mage guilds in Fiore; the guild that domains in the thickest, largest forest in Earthland, and with enough members to rival a registered guild. There stood proud, and tall, Griffin's Wing. A place Ada called home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, the first part is going well. I'm happy with it. I'm really liking this story. It's turning out to be pretty, freakin' fun to write. Especially Ada, I want to make her a really fun character. Alec is going to be a challenge, because he is turning out to be shy, introverted and quiet. I hope whomever came across this story enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Although, not every story is everyone's cup of tea.


	2. Part 2: Deep In The Forest

**Disclaimer:** As I have said before I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway. I just wanted to write a story with characters that I thought would interact with the world in an interesting way.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Welcome Home, Alec

* * *

><p>Alec stared, deep in thought at Ada.<p>

"This is your home?" he asked in hushed tone.

Ada grinned, "Well ya, didn't I just say that?"

Ada opened the towering doors and led him inside. A massive hall was buzzing with conversation. A tall, muscular man with short dark brown hair and eyes walked over to Ada and Alec. Ada squealed.

"Welcome home, Ada," the man said with deep voice.

"Daddy! You're back!" Ada exclaimed.

Ada immediately dropped Alec and dashed over to the man. She jumped and tackled him in a hug. The man chuckled. He looked down at Alec with a gentle smile.

"Did you make a new friend?"

"Yup, his name's Alec," she said with a smile.

"Hmmmm… I see, and he's also a boy too," the man's aura turned dark while he was still smiling.

Alec shivered.

"You better keep those hands off of my daughter, boy."

People who were sitting at tables and at what appeared to be a bar laughed.

"Yo Jiro, if ya scare every guy away ya daughter's gonna be forever alone," said another man sitting nearby.

Ada approached a trembling Alec. He looked up at her and stiffened.

"Don't worry. Daddy means no harm. He's a jokster," Ada said as she held out her hand.

"Old-man Jiro might be joking, but I'm not," said a boy who looked around their age.

Alec took a good look at the boy. He had tanned-blonde hair, and grey eyes. He seemed to be the same age as him. Alec noticed the boy staring at Ada. A blush had crept on his cheeks and he had a gentle look in his eye. _I see he likes her. _Thought Alec.

The boy approached Alec with his hand held out. His face was held high and he was looking away.

"I'm Jun Makoto. Not like I want to get to know ya or anything," he said with a strained voice.

Alec sighed. _What a weirdo._ He shrugged and shook Jun's hand.

"I'm Alec."

Suddenly, his hand was being squeezed by Jun. Alec looked at Jun's icy cold eyes.

"Don't expect much from me, rival!"

Ada wedged herself between them.

"Okay, okay. Break it up you stupid boys," she said as she shook her head.

She glared at Jun.

"Jun. Don't bully the sick. You're better than that."

Tears formed in Jun's eyes. He dashed away while mumbling something about being unloved. Ada put Alec's arm around her shoulder once again. She smiled at him and guided him further into the hall. Ada approached what seemed to be a large white wolf that was watching everyone in the hall. Alec felt a shiver go up his spine as Ada got closer and closer to the wolf. He tugged and tugged on her arm to stop her, but she ignored his pleas. She grinned up at the large wolf.

"Master Senira, I found Alec sick and unconscious in the forest. Can I please, please, please take'em to Old Man Sanator?" Ada asked the wolf.

The wolf nodded its head. It looked toward Alec with gentle eyes. Alec's stiffened body relaxed. He smiled up at the wolf. Ada grinned at both the wolf and Alec. She then took Alec into a small room at the back of the hall. Alec saw a small old man with a big grey beard and gentle closed eyes. The old man turned toward Ada with a smile.

"Ada, did you find a new friend?" said Old Man Sanator with a hoarse voice.

Ada nodded her head with a grin. Alec flashed a small smile. Ada looked at the old man with pleading eyes.

"Old Man Sanator, Alec's sick."

The old man nodded and gestured toward a bed. Ada walked over and placed Alec down gently. She wiped her forward. She grinned down at Alec.

"Don't worry. Old Man Sanator is amazing. He'll heal you in a day," Alec's eyes softened as they stared up at her, "well, I'm gonna go catch up with Daddy. See ya!"

Soon Ada quickly left. Old Man Sanator approached Alec with a bottle of what appeared to be potion. He felt Alec's forehead. Old Man Sanator opened his eyes and looked down at Alec. Silence enveloped as Old Man Sanator studied Alec.

"This feeling of magic. It reminds me of that of a dragon," said the old man.

He closed his eyes once again, "Senira."

The large wolf stalked into the room. Old Man Sanator looked up at her with a serious look. He gestured toward the boy.

In a hushed tone he whispered to Senira, "without a doubt, this boy wields dragon slayer magic."

The wolf nodded its head. Soon it was encased in a bright white light. The wolf soon transformed into a gorgeous woman, with white hair and eyes, which seemed to be in her mid-30s. She gracefully walked over to Alec. She smiled gently at the boy.

"Lost magic, huh," Alec shivered, "don't worry I won't harm you. Actually, I'm rather thrilled."

She patted the boy's head.

"Welcome to Griffin's Wing, Alec," she said with a relaxing tone.

Alec blushed. She stopped patting his head. She walked back over to Old Man Sanator who nodded his head, seemingly to understand a silent conversation.

"Take good care of him," Senira turned back to Alec, "you can tell me all about Poseidon later."

Alec's eyes widened as he watched her leave. He turned to Old Man Sanator who approached his bedside.

"How does she know about my dad?" he asked.

"I have an ability to tell what type of magic someone has. Master Senira has the ability to know someone's past down to the last detail. Thus, is why she became the second master of Griffin's Wing," Old Man Sanator informed.

Alec nodded. Old Man Sanator smiled down at him.

"Welcome home to Griffin's Wing Alec."

Alec grinned.

In the guild hall, Senira was approached by a frantic Ada.

"Master you're in your human form?! Well, that's okay, but weird…" Senira chuckled, "anyway, how's Alec?!"

Senira patted Ada's head. Ada felt her body relax.

"He'll be just fine. By the way, Ada, great find," Senira praised with a smile.

Ada lifted her head held high while rubbing her nose.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a natural explorer," she boasted.

Senira and the guild laughed. Ada's face lit up.

"Speaking of great discoveries… Daddy!"

Ada exclaimed "Daddy" multiple times as she ran up to him. Jiro laughed.

"What is it, Ada?" he asked with a smirk.

"Daddy, look, look, look! I found a stick!" she announced proudly while waving around the dusty stick that she picked up previously.

The guild went awkwardly silent. They all burst into laughter. Jiro put his arm around Ada and pulled her into a hug. The guild looked at Ada with bright eyes.

"Listen up, Grffin's Wing. Time to party to a new family member and to Ada's great sense of humor!" Jiro shouted to the guild as they all howled back.

The guild partied hard that day. They toasted to the bond of family. To the amusement of Ada, to her new discoveries, which included a new family member. They cheered to living their life to the fullest and how such a life has brought them no regrets. The party lasted a couple of days. Alec joined a day after. He was forced to demonstrate his magic. To Ada and Jun's surprise whom didn't know that he could wield magic. He roared a strong current of water. Ada, amazed, dashed up to him and gave Alec a huge hug. She showered him with praises. Jun would watch her in horror and glared daggers at Alec.

"Rival…" Jun said to Alec with menace.

Alec gestured his arms, saying quietly that it was nothing and she just seemed to be impressed. Ada's eyes filled with tears and cried.

"I thought we had somethin'!" she exclaimed.

Alec tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Jiro appeared behind him with a dark aura.

"Watch it, boy."

Alec panicked. Jiro lifted what appeared to be a wand seeping with magic. Soon screams and laughter was heard. The guild enjoyed the "entertainment" as they continued to live as if tomorrow was their last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm happy with how Ada and the other characters are turning out. It's also fun to write a shy character reacting to the antics of an energetic guild. Is it just me or is Griffin's Wing turning out to be a lot like how Fairy Tail is? Well no matter it is a Fairy Tail fanfic after all.


	3. Part 3: Deep In The Forest

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. I simply wanted to write a story with OCs and see how they would interact within the world

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: <span>**The Mysterious Man vs. Absorptie

* * *

><p>Soon, a year passed a little too quickly. An eight-year-old Jun ran around the guild, frantic. He searched the infirmary. He peered up tables, scaring some members of the guild, he leapt onto the bar. A man, who shared a resemblance with Jun, approached him while chuckling.<p>

"Jun, is everything alright son?" asked the man.

Jun looked up at the man with a pout.

"No, I can't find Ada anywhere. Have you seen her lately, dad?" inquired Jun with concern.

The man smiled, "I believe I overheard her talking to Jiro about exploring the forest with Alec."

Jun's face turned sour. His aura turned cold and dark. Some members felt chills go up their spines. "Rival… your nerve knows no bounds," Jun mumbled to himself as he headed outside.

His father chuckled as he watched his son walk into the deepest, vastest forest of Earthland. Elsewhere, even deeper in the deepest, vastest forest of Earthland, a now seven-year-old Ada was staring down a four-eyed, blue frog. She twitched her brow, the frog croaked. Tension elevated as the two stared the other down. Waiting for either one to make the first move. Suddenly, Ada reached her hands down and managed to grasp the strange frog. It squirmed, and squeezed its way out of her hold. It hopped away as Ada chased after it. She stopped for a few minutes when it jumped into a large nearby pond. She gulped and dipped her toes into the cold, calm water. She took a breath and was about to dive in when she was pulled back by a frantic, now eight-year-old Alec. The force of Alec's pull brought both of the kids to the ground. Ada pouted up at Alec as she rubbed her behind.

"What was that for?" she asked with in disappointed tone.

"You were about to do something dangerous," Alec replied.

Ada snickered, "I've done a lot more stupid and dangerous things than that."

Alec felt a trail of sweat go down his forehead. "That's not something to brag about. And old man Jiro told me to watch over you," said Alec with a heavy sigh.

Alec shivered at the thought of what Jiro would do if he failed his one job. Ada smirked. She stood up and jumped into the pond. Alec ran over to edge and panicked. Ada emerged to the surface while holding the four-eyed, blue frog. She grinned up at a frowning Alec. He then reached out his hand.

"I'll tell on you if you don't get out of there," Alec mumbled.

Ada laughed as she grabbed his hand, while holding the frog firmly in the other. She winked at Alec, "You won't, cause you'll die if you do."

Alec giggled as he helped her out of the pond. The two walked back toward the guild. Along the way, the frog fell asleep while in Ada's hand. As the two were nearing the lush plain of foothills, an egg fell out of the sky and crash landed on Ada's head. Alec rushed to her side, she got up. She pouted toward the egg.

"Sheesh, talk about rude," Ada complained while soothing the place where the egg hit.

Ada looked beside her and inspected the egg. It was mostly white with deep violet stripes. Curiosity took hold of her as she eyed the egg. She reached down and touched the surface. It was warm. She then smiled softly. She picked up the egg and gave it to Alec. He looked up at her surprised.

"It's a pretty egg, but I already have George," Ada said with a bright grin that she flashed toward the frog in her hand, "besides, the explorer within me is telling me it belongs with you for some reason."

Alec blushed, "th-thank you."

Ada smiled and blushed back at him.

"No problem, think of it as a belated welcoming gift."

The two headed home with the large strange egg and a weird four-eyed blue frog. Once they reached the guild doors, Alec was confronted by Jun. He looked at the egg and back up at Alec.

"What in the world, Rival?" Jun asked while staring at the egg.

"It fell on Ada's head and she gave it to me as a present."

The mood turned dark once again as Jun glared and pressed his forehead against Alec's. "So it's a present from Ada. You're good… Rival," Jun stated coldly.

Alec glared back. "It's really nothing special, crazy."

Ada sighed as she spotted an angry Senira in her wolf form. She gulped and hid behind Alec. Jun's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled at his one true rival.

Senira gracefully walked up to Ada, frowning. "Ada, you skipped out on magic lessons again."

Ada, frantic, held up the frog in her hand. "Sorry Master, but look, look, look. I found a weird four-eyed frog!" said Ada.

Senira remained silent. Ada shifted uncomfortably.

"And, I named him George?"

Senira sighed. She picked up Ada, with her mouth gently, by the back of her shirt collar and carried her off. Ada shouted her final words to Jun and Alec. Once Ada and Senira were out of sight, Jun turned back to Alec.

"Hey, Rival. I want that egg."

"What? No, it's mine." replied Alec while hugging the egg close to him.

Jun held out his hand. "I'm going to count to three, weirdo."

Alec held the egg firmly. Jun began to count down. Jun moved closer and closer to the egg as he reached three. He was about to land a punch when a strange man appeared behind him and picked up Jun. Jun flailed, and struggled. Alec inhaled, ready to release a roar of water. However, to no avail. Alec lunged at the man, but it was too late. The man vanished within seconds as he snatched up Jun. Alec got a whiff of a strange scent. He placed the egg onto the ground gently and took off after them. Soon he caught up to the mysterious man's trail. He followed them to a run-down shack in the middle of a desert. As soon as the man entered into the shack, Alec ran up and pressed himself against the rotting, wooden wall. Through his enhanced senses he was able to hear the voice of the man clearly. The man coughed and cleared his throat of phlegm. His voice was cracking.

"Finally, I'll get my revenge on Taru Makoto, this little kid's father," said the man with disdain.

Alec gripped the wall. He looked into a window of the shack to see Jun with his mouth muzzled and his hands bound. Alec gulped. He felt a gust of wind flow by. Once it stopped Alec jumped through the window and roared a strong current of water. The current hit on target and sent the mysterious man flying backwards. The man broke through the wall and landed a few feet away from the shack. Alec helped Jun unwrap his binds. Jun took off the muzzle.

"Alec, watch out behind you!" exclaimed Jun pointing above Alec's head.

The furious, mysterious man towered over Alec. He raised his foot and drop kicked Alec into the ground. Alec yelped. Jun glared up at the man.

"Why you!" Jun yelled as he took out a small clay figure from his pocket.

He held it out in his hand. He chanted words that changed the form of the figure into a giant Wyvrn. The mysterious man widened his eyes. "Golem Magic?" the man whispered to himself.

Jun smirked as he commanded the Wyvrn. Jun winked at Alec while the Wyvrn attacked, talon after talon. Alec nodded his head. Once the man was fairly injured by the beast, Jun called it back. Alec jumped up high, his belly bloated outward.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" he yelled as he let out a blast of water, stronger than any attack before it.

The blast of water hit the man. Once the steam and dust cleared, Alec landed beside Jun. They both gave the other a high-five. Jun then grinned at Alec, "thanks Alec."

Alec nodded his head and blushed. The mysterious man suddenly rose to his feet. He crackled and smirked at the young boys.

"Is that it?" the man inquired with a sinister smile.

He gathered a strong concentration of magic in his palm. It compacted into the shape of a glowing red sphere. He crackled, his voice cracked. He shot red concentration of magic toward the boys. Ada jumped in front of them and held out the stick that she found when she discovered with Alec.

"Kick his sorry butt, Absorptie," said Ada as her stick absorbed the red magic.

The mysterious man stared at her, flabbergasted. "Is that… Wand Magic?"

Ada nodded her head and winked at the man. "Well aren't you mister smarty-pants."

The man laughed, "No matter, I ain't gonna be beaten by a little girl."

He raised his hand high. He chanted some words. The boys behind Ada anticipated an attack. However, no matter how much the man chanted and chanted the words to a spell, no energy came to him. Ada grinned brightly at him while waving her wand. She lifted her wand above her head and chanted the same words he just spoke. Soon, an orb of red light appeared just above the tip of the wand. Once she finished her chant she cast the wand down, and the orb launched itself toward the man. It caused an explosion. Once the dust cleared Ada stood proud while rubbing her nose.

"I knew I could count on you, Absorptie."

The three youngsters walked back to the guild. Once they reached the entrance, Alec did not see the egg where he left it. He panicked and searched around the entire guild, only to find it in the kitchen. Alec took the egg from a pot and brought it out into the hall. The guild members gathered around him. Ada smiled at him.

"I knew you would take good care of it," she praised.

Alec flashed a small smile. Jun huffed as he crossed his hands, hovering over Alec. The guild hall buzzed with questions about the egg. The egg felt warmer now. There was soon movement. The guild watched as the egg hatched a beautiful, violet and white… cat? Ada patted Alec on the shoulder. She had tears in her eyes. "Congrats Alec, it's a boy."

Pure white wings emerged from the small newborn as he flew around the guild, getting chased by some younger members. Jun turned to Alec, "so what are you gonna name him?"

Alec grinned, "Toruseus."

A silence enveloped the hall. Ada rubbed Alec's head, "Is everything okay in there?"

Alec smirked, "I think it sounds godly."

The guild laughed. Senira turned into her human form and gracefully came up to the little cat and patted it's head. "Welcome to the family Toruseus."

Laughter resounded. The guild was alive and well. They partied for Toruseus, or Toru as Ada nicknamed him for short. The party lasted until the morning after the next. For a moment, everything was joyful and well in Griffin's Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Nothing says the holidays like foreshadowing... What? I stopped questioning my the way my brain works. It makes life less stressful. Hope you enjoyed the third chapter.


	4. Part 4: Deep In The Forest

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. I wanted to write OCs into the world of Fairy Tail and see how they would interact within it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> The Team That Shoulders a Burden

* * *

><p>It was raining that day. Not cliché, depressing rain that signals dark events, but a simple, gentle rain with a cliché rainbow in the sky. A thirteen-year-old Ada stood, her eyebrows furrowed in the entrance of the guild hall. Her brown-red hair now had a slightly longer fringe in the front and her hair reached her mid-back. Standing across from her was Jiro who flashed her a grin.<p>

"Ada, I gotta go now. Duty calls," reassured Jiro.

"Just make sure you make it back home," Ada demanded.

Jiro gave her a hug just before he walked out of the guild and into the forest. Taru Makoto, Jun's father, came up to Ada and ruffled her hair. "I'll make sure he does not do anything too reckless," Taru said.

She watched Taru follow Jiro's disappearing figure. She sighed. Toru flew up to her and landed on her head. "You okay, Ada?"

A fourteen-year-old Alec came to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Old-man Jiro's too tough to bite the dust," he said quietly.

Ada grinned, "You got that right," Ada's grin became a frown, "I know that should believe in him, but I'm still worried."

"He will be fine Ada. This hundred-year mission will be ours to accomplish." Senira spoke as she stalked up to Ada in her wolf form.

"Master…" Ada looked behind her shoulder into Senira's eyes, "but not even Fairy Tail could complete it."

Toru frowned. Alec narrowed his eyes. A strong silence plagued the air. The guild all gathered around Ada and Senira. "We should await his arrival with faith and trust, and he's not going alone. Taru is with him," Senira stated toward Ada in a stern tone, yet with a motherly softness in her eyes.

Ada smiled softly. She walked out of the guild. She turned to Senira, "I'm just going to go exploring with Alec."

Alec trailed after her and they went into a separate entrance that lead into the familiar forest. Toru followed after them, "don't leave me behind!"

They kept walking in silence. Alec and Toru looked at her, concern painted their gaze. They reached a clearing with a familiar beautiful mountain range. Ada sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her head and looked out at the scenery. Alec sat down beside her. He pulled her head onto his shoulder. Toru hugged her stomach. Tears fell down her cheeks. "You're good friends Alec, Toru," Ada muffled into his shoulder.

Alec frowned. _Just a friend, huh_.

The rain kept falling, it hit the ground even harder than moments before.

A month passed by. No word from the two most powerful men in the entire guild. A lot had happened in the month. The strongest guild in Fiore was blasted with a hit from Acnologia on Tenroujima. Once Griffin's Wing heard the news they went into shock. Ada noticed a tear fall down Senira's cheek while she heard her mumble "Marakov."

Ada seemed to have not as much spirit as usual. A fourteen-year-old Jun petted her head. She raised her brow, "who I am, George?"

Jun laughed. "My father's with him. No way in hell would they just die like that. Same with Fairy Tail."

Ada giggled, "Oh hell yeah they ain't dead. Not Daddy, not your Dad, or Fairy Tail."

The smiling Ada did not last long. Soon a month turned into a couple of years. No word from the two men. At least until Taru came back on his own. He fell to his knees in front of Ada, crying.

"He just disappeared... I left him to fight in one area, and the next time back I went to get him h-he was gone," Taru wailed, "I'm so sorry Ada. I promised that I would bring him home. I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Ada placed her hand gently on Taru's shoulder. She smiled weakly, "I don't blame you, or Senira. The one that I blame is myself for letting him go."

Her voiced cracked as she comforted Taru. Tears fell down her cheeks. Once she felt them she ran out of the guild and into the forest. Alec, along with Toru and Jun chased after her, and found her in front of the mountain range. She kept chanting that it was her fault. Toru started to cry watching her despair. The tears would not stop falling. Jun and Alec held her for a night until she felt her tears dry. Her heart ached, felt as though someone mercilessly stabbed her chest with an inflamed dagger. It felt like they just kept digging into her heart until the pain had gone numb. Once the tears stopped she forced a smile at Jun and Alec. The smile did not have the same radiance as her other smiles before. Toru rested on her head, giving her words of encouragement. Alec felt tears well up as he watched her slouched form slowly walk back to the guild. Jun's eyes went dead as they approached the guild doors. Senira was crouched down, begging for forgiveness. Ada tried to get her to stop and said that it was her fault. However, Jun launched an attack. Alec jumped in front of Senira and Jun. He stopped a transformed Golem from attacking Senira. Jun lashed out at Alec and the two got into a fight. Ada and Toru demanded that they stop. Jun glared icily at Ada.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and this jerk," Jun stated with menace.

Alec growled and launched a powerful roar of water. Jun was sent flying. He clutched his torso. He then commanded the Golem into the form of a basilisk. The two fought for a couple hours. Alec finally beat some sense into Jun. The battle ended in Alec's victory. They laid on the ground, out of magic and unable to move. Ada kneeled beside Jun and supported his head onto her lap. Toru ran up and hugged Alec's head. Alec, despite a wave of jealousy of Ada and Jun, let them be.

"Thank you, Jun. But no else's to blame for Daddy disappearing, except me. If I only didn't let him go on that mission. None of this hell would've happened," Ada spoke softly as tears flooded her rose-coloured cheeks.

"There's still a chance!" Toru exclaimed as he ran up to Ada, "old-man Jiro is not dead, he's missing. There's still a chance!"

Ada petted Toru ears, "Toru… you're right. He is not dead. No way could he be dead. He is still out there, and I will find him!"

Alec smiled at Ada's conviction as he got up with all of his strength and sat down beside her. He grabbed her head and pulled her into his shoulder. He patted her forehead. Ada grinned brightly. "You guys… thank you…" she spoke into Alec's shoulder.

Alec smiled, "we'll help you."

Ada squirmed out and looked up at Alec. She kept her shining grin as tears kept falling.

Jun reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. He brought himself up and kissed her forehead. Alec's aura turned dark as he glared daggers at Jun, it took his remaining strength to hold himself back. Ada raised her brow at him. Jun chuckled, "consider it official. We are now a team, dedicated to finding old-man Jiro."

"I'm so spoiled by you three," Ada said as she wiped her tears, "our journey won't stop until we bring him home."

Alec and Jun pulled Ada into a group hug. "A team, huh? If it's for Ada, it's already worth it," whispered Alec.

Jun glared for a moment, but immediately let it go with a small smile. Toru jumped up and landed on Ada's head, "don't forget about me!"

Ada pet Toru's back, "of course not."

The four remained in the group hug for a while. Ready to take on the burden of finding a man that is a father, a powerful wizard, and someone that Griffin's Wing cannot move forward without.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I want to try something that is more than likely really lazy and the most pointless thing I have ever done in my. Profile bios of little information about characters that will probably not appear in the story.

**Ada Maple:** Birthday: June 3rd, 771. Favorite colour is red. She wields the Wand Magic, Absorptie. It's abilities are pretty easy to understand, mainly because I gave it a pretty self-explanatory title. She loves exploring and has a very curious nature (kind of a "go-figure" at this point). She is curious to a fault. She inspects or wants anything that is weird, new or something that peeks her interest.


End file.
